


He Fancies Himself In Love

by Halane



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis fancies himself in love every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fancies Himself In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first story here in AO3. Hopefully, it is not too bad. It has been a while since I have written anything that I was willing to share, and (fair warning) English is not my native language, so it can get a bit tricky.  
> I can't say "no" to The Musketeers. The novels are high in my top favourite literary works and after two episodes the show already has my heart.  
> The story doesn't spoil the book, but it does rely on what I know of Aramis, of his personality and his background.  
> If there is some grammar/spelling mistake, please, do point it out without a second thought, after all, as someone who is still learning the language after YEARS of study, I can always use the help ;)
> 
> Have fun!

Porthos felt the need to throw a warning when he saw The Stare directed to the Queen. He made it sound like a joke, and Aramis replied with the same teasing attitude, but both of them knew better than to disregard it as a silly jest between friends.

It was just what Aramis did. The three of them had seen it before. It starts naively enough, with a harmless flirtation and a few nights (or days) of bed-sharing, a few places deflowered by a woman blossoming under his witty mouth and his wise hands. Then it gets serious. She starts to look at him as if Aramis was not a god, but God himself, the one and only to ever grace Earth with his presence. To keep it up without returning the feeling would be cruel, and so he cheats himself. He fancies himself in love, time and again.

In a way, it is never a lie. Aramis loves women. All of them. Their smiles and curves, their softness and strength, their willingness to give themselves up so carelessly, so trustfully. How they open their hearts to him. Powerful women are his favourite. It satisfies his ambitious personality to make them surrender to desire. _"Plead for me."_  he thinks. _"P _ray for me._ Beg for more. More kisses, more pleasure, more of me, always more."_  It is so beautiful when they open up, glorious and glowing, powerful in their submission. Women are the Fountain of Life, and he needs to drink from them. He loves her, whoever she is at the moment.

Under his charm and his smiles, his playfulness and his frivolity, Aramis is cold. His mind races, carefully elaborated plans carried out with no doubt nor mercy. He can be Machiavellian, perverse in a way that his friends can’t quite manage, but he can't resist temptation. He is Adam, eager to bite the apple and revel in its juice. Porthos and Athos know him well. They accept each other, with their goods and their evils, and they can see what is coming.

“This won’t turn out well.” Porthos takes a sip from his drink to avoid frowning. Athos sighs, resigned. There is not much to do if Aramis has his eye on the Queen. 

“No, it won’t. Love never does.”


End file.
